


Name, Age, City, Cause of Death, Date, Location

by I_Skavinsky_Skavar



Series: While Steve Rogers was Gone [4]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: F/M, Obituaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Skavinsky_Skavar/pseuds/I_Skavinsky_Skavar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one sticks around forever. One by one, the men and women of SSR shuffled off their mortal coil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name, Age, City, Cause of Death, Date, Location

**Chester Richard Philips** , 81, of Dallas, passed away peacefully in his sleep on January 18th, 1968, in his ranch in El Paso.  
Major General Philips was born August 8th, 1890, to Stanley and Gloria (Johnson) Philips. He joined the Army at age 17, and served in both the 1910 Border war and later in WWI, as a member of the Army's then fledgling Tank service, where he was awarded the Silver Star and received a commission to a second Lieutenant. Philips is best remembered for his tenure as commander of the Army's Strategic Scientific Reserve during WWII, which succeeded in the creation of the history's first and only super-soldier, Captain America. After the war he went on to serve in the cabinets of Presidents Dwight D. Eisenhower before retiring in 1959.

General Philips was father to James and Richard, both killed in action in WWII during the Pacific campaign. His wife of fifty years, Barbara, passed away earlier this year.

 

  
 **Jacques Dernier** died of a heart attack on April 20th, 1949, at his home in Marseilles.

Mr. Dernier was born in Corsica. During WWI he was conscripted into the French Army, and served in Arras and Paschendaele as a Sapper. After the armistice, he moved to Marseilles where he worked as a mechanic and restaurant manager.  
During WWII, Dernier served as a master saboteur for the resistance, and later was a member of the celebrated inter-allied unit referred to as the Roaring Commandos.

He is remembered as a kind, pleasant man and a lover of jokes and revelry. He is survived by a wife, Babette, and a daughter, Alexandra. He had a son, Philippe, also a member of the partisans, who was killed by German forces early in the occupation of France.

Mr. Dernier was 47 years of age.

  
  
  
 **Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader Dugan** , 75, passed away in his sleep on March 18th, 1991, in Manhattan.  
Mr. Dugan was born in Belfast, Ireland, before immigrating to Boston with his father, who was killed in an industrial accident in 1922. He'd been a prizefighter in the early 1930s and then a docker. During WWII, Dugan joined the Army's 107th Infantry Regiment, and was captured by the enemy in Assano, and when liberated, became one of the renowned Howling Commandos.

Mr. Dugan later served in Korea, and then worked for a number of years in the state department, before commencing a career as an executive for Stark Industries.

He is survived by Kitty, his wife of fifty years, and his son, USAF Major Steven Dugan.  
  
  
 **Representative James Morita** , 80, passed away after a long battle with cancer on September 7th, 2000.  
Morita was born in Fresno, California, and attended James Wilson High School, and after graduating, became a Fireman. He was in Hawaii during Pearl Harbor, and served as an emergency volunteers during the ordeal. He was later sent to the Big Fresno Fairground internment camp, and in early 1943 joined the Army's 442nd Regimental Combat Team.

While in Italy, Morita was captured by German forces, and imprisoned in Austria. He would be later liberated and joined the highly regarded Howling Commandos.

After the war, Morita earned a bachelor's degree in law from the University of California, and became an attorney in San Francisco for twenty years before embarking on a political career that saw him serve three terms in Congress as a Democrat.  
Morita is survived by his wife of fifty-three year, Grace, his three sons, James, Robert and Stephen and seven grandchildren.  
  
  
 **Major James Montgomrey Falsworth** , 6th Baron Falsworth, 71, and Margaret Anne Carter-Falsworth, 69, were killed in a traffic accident while driving home to their Birmingham estate, on the 3rd of June, 1986.

Lord Falsworth was born the eldest of twin sons to Richard and Olivia Falsworth. He attended Eton and later Oxford where he read Poetry. Spurred by the battle of Britain, he joined the British Army, initially as a second lieutenant in the 6th Loamshire Regiment and later the 1st Parachute Brigade. His Regiment fought in Italy, where he was taken prisoner during the catastrophic battle of Assano. After being liberated, he became second-in-command of the famed inter-allied special operations unit known as the Howling Commandos, which he later led when the unit's former commanding officer was killed in action. After the war, Lord Falsworth joined the reformed Special Air Service as a Company commander.

For his service, Major Lord Falsworth was awarded the Distinguished Service Order, two MCs, the Croix de Guerre, and the United State's Silver Star. He retired from the Army in 1955, and became a philanthropist, businessman and author.

The couple are survived by their children, Brian and Jacqueline.  
  
  
 **Margaret Anne Carter-Falsworth** , was killed alongside her husband Lord James Falsworth, in a traffic accident in Birmingham, on the 3rd of June 1986.  
The Lady Falsworth was born in Putney, London, to Brian and Eleanor (nee Gleeson) Carter. The second youngest of four children, she attended St. Sophia Girl's School, and read English at Royal Holloway. During the second Wolrd War, she joined the Auxiliary Territorial Service, where she met her husband, and finished the war as a First Lieutenant. She then became a researcher for the BBC's foreign affairs section before retiring in 1955 when she became director of the Olivia Falsworth Charity Foundation.

She is survived by her children, Brian and Jacqueline.


End file.
